Duncan
Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge tank engine, who was bought by the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident at the Quarry. He was initially rather awkward and hard to work with, but became a more mature engine overtime. Duncan is rude, arrogant and bad-mouthed, having picked up his volatile temper during his time in a factory. He will complain about everything and everyone if he so desires, but deep down, he means well and tries his best to be a useful engine. Biography Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. Ltd. and worked at a factory in Scotland, where he picked up his volatile temper and coarse language. In 1958, he was bought by the Skarloey Railway secondhand, as the line needed another engine to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam with the growing traffic that had come over the years. Duncan was rude and abrasive upon his arrival, and was rude to Rusty despite the diesel's best attempts to befriend him. Due to his short wheelbase, Duncan was prone to riding roughly at fast speeds, which the other engines and his own crew called "rock 'n' rolling"; this led to him becoming wedged under the tunnel at Rheneas when his tall funnel scraped against the tunnel roof, and he had to be rescued by Skarloey, who had recently come back to the railway. Overtime, Duncan grew to despise Rusty, and ignored him when the diesel warned him to be careful near a bad part of the line near Cros-ny-Curin. After meeting James, who boasted that he had once sent a diesel packing, Duncan became determined to have Rusty sent away, but began "rock 'n' rolling" along the line and derailed at Cros-ny-Curin. The passengers and Rusty helped to re-rail Duncan, and that night, Duncan apologized to Rusty and befriended him.The Little Old Engine However, Duncan was still prone to throwing temper tantrums when he did not get what he wanted. After Nancy turned him down when he asked for a polish, Duncan became jealous of the other engines and the passengers, believing they were receiving better treatment than he was. Duncan was so cross that he came to a stop on the viaduct and refused to move, and he and his train had to be taken back home by Skarloey. After this incident, Duncan became complaining once more, especially about the passengers. However, after he was told about Rheneas' heroism by Skarloey, Duncan saw the error of his ways, and his opinion on passengers changed. He was present at the Wharf when Rheneas returned to the railway in 1961.Gallant Old Engine After having some trouble with the coaches, Duncan became annoyed and grumbled to the other engines about how the Thin Controller sent him to the back of the shed. However, after Culdee told the engines the story of Godred, Duncan and Sir Handel were both left speechless, even after Culdee left Crovan's Gate to return to his home railway; neither Skarloey nor Rheneas told him that Culdee had made the story up.Mountain Engines When a group of boy scouts came to the Skarloey Railway to help mend the line during the summer, Duncan was flagged down by them when they were in need of drinks. As the Refreshment Lady had none to spare, Duncan suggested to his crew that they stop at the lakeside station to fetch some drinks. When he brought the drinks back, Duncan was thanked by the boy scouts.Great Little Engines Duncan was later present at the naming ceremony of Ivo Hugh, along with the other narrow gauge engines.New Little Engine Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Douglas", an 0-4-0 tank engine that formerly worked at RAF Calshot near Southampton, England before arriving on the railway. Like her fictional counterpart, Douglas had a short wheelbase and tall cab, causing the engine to ride roughly and scrape against the tunnel mouths. Douglas is the main engine for the "Duncan Day" events that are held on the railway, which feature her and some of the other engines as their fictional Railway Series counterparts. Douglas also spent many years painted in the Skarloey Railway's signature livery until she repainted after her overhaul in 2013. DouglasTR1918.jpg DouglasTR2015.jpg DouglasTRasDuncan.jpg|Douglas running in the guise of Duncan Livery Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's signature red livery with blue lining and yellow cab windows, and his name is written on each side of his boiler in yellow. He carries his number on a black, circular plate with gold lining, and his valve gear was painted red. In later appearances, Duncan's valve gear became grey. Background Information Duncan in Thomas & Friends Duncan appears as a character in Thomas & Friends, and was first introduced in the show's fourth season. He is portrayed as being rude and uncaring, but does have a good side to him. He is also painted yellow with black lining, instead of the Skarloey Railway's standard livery. In the CGI era of the show, he appears to cover most of the railway's passenger traffic while the other engines are based at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Appearances The Railway Series Other Books Trivia * The Rev. W. Awdry created a model of Duncan for his model layout. The model is now on display at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn, Wales. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0